


Warming Up Inside

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bottom Youngjae, Creampie, Deepthroat, Light scratching, M/M, Oral Creampie, Threesome, bap nsfw, bap threesome, cheeky youngjae, cum, established bangdae, middle youngjae, mild forced deepthroat, one spanking, pining youngjae, power bottom youngjae, top Daehyun, top yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: The cold weather brings out a need to be warm, and Daehyun's lips make it a necessity. They want to relax, but first they need to wear themselves out.





	Warming Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr.

The cold weather had chapped lips all over the place, but Daehyun was determined to stop them before they started. His pocket, as it was so often in winter, filled with chapstick. He pulled it out and wiggled in place, his air puffing from him in a white fog as he spread the stick head over his plump lips. Popping them together to rub the cream over both tiers, he put the cap back on and stuffed it back into his pocket. Doing so, he had to arch his hips forward a bit. Pausing, his eyes slid to the male staring at him.

“What?” Daehyun chuckled out the word, relaxing back to standing on flat feet. The word was accentuated with another puff of white air from his mouth.

“Nothing,” Youngjae blurted out, snatching his eyes away from Daehyun and turning to look off down the road.

“He’s just jealous of the stick. It gets your lips, but he doesn’t.” Yongguk murmured, smiling. It was clearly a tease, Daehyun chuckling, but the chuckle died immediately when Youngjae’s head whipped back to stare at both of them.

Daehyun stared in disbelief as Youngjae turned and strode purposefully to the other side of the bus stop. There, he nudged Jongup and literally pulled himself into the conversation him and Junhong were having. Turning to look curious eyes at Yongguk who looked just as shocked as he did, Daehyun literally couldn’t wrap his mind around what happened. Youngjae for onto the bus as it pulled up, not giving any hint as to what had happened earlier.

Yongguk sits in the spot beside Daehyun, playfully nudging the male into the window. Smiling, he nudges his leader back. He wanted to talk about what had happened, but also wasn’t sure if they should. Youngjae had clearly been caught off guard but people usually didn’t have that reaction unless the claim rang with truth.

Reaching up a hand, Daehyun touched over his lower lip. As he did so, Yongguk watched and picked up his own hand to touch Daehyun’s lower lip as well. The two connected eyes and Yongguk smiled softly.

“Youngjae has a secret.” Yongguk said gently, the deep rumble of his whisper making the words seem like they came from his chest.

“What are we going to do about that?” Daehyun asked his hyung, shifting curiously in his seat. Yongguk turned to look back, Daehyun following the motion, to spot Youngjae speaking animatedly with the maknae. Turning back, the two connected looks once more before Daehyun chuckled and nodded.

Taking the bus had been a collected opinion of BAP, seeing as the company vam had broken down-again-and the guys wanted drinks. So they’d gone down to the bus stop and gotten drinks downtown. Arriving back at home, they filed out of the bus and headed down the stretch of road to home. Since it had been cold, fresh snow everywhere, they were all bundled up in their own cocoons.

“Can’t wait to get back inside.” Himchan could feel his teeth chatter hard in his mouth. Junhong laughed but held his arms close to his body, tucking in. There was no doubt in their minds that the weather had turned a bit colder since they’d gone out.

“Warm…” Daehyun hummed, coming over to walk close to Youngjae. The elder looked at Daehyun, saying nothing as he leaned into him as well. They walked a bit awkwardly so close but liked the heat.

Inside, coats and such were stripped off. Junhong bolted out of the entryway to go look at the thermostat, Himchan on his heels already berating him for changing it. Yongguk, usually one for being equally cranky about paying a higher bill, seemed to have other things on his mind. This was obvious, especially with the way he was watching Daehyun and Youngjae slap gloves at each other. Jongup took this time to escape, having had his fill of liquids, and put himself into his room quietly.

With the sudden quiet surroundings, Youngjae didn’t know Yongguk had come up close until he felt hands on him. Pausing in the glove fight, he looked over to see dark eyes staring at him. Daehyun leaned forward, grinning, and plucked the glove out of Youngjae’s hand. It flustered his hyung into turning, mouth open in protest, but he got lips against his instead.

Daehyun’s plump lips pressed to Youngjae’s open ones, encouraging them to close. They did so, even with his mind unable to comprehend what had just taken place. Hands touched along his elbows as the solid body that was Yongguk came to stand behind him. As the mouth moved against his, he felt the leaders breathe behind an ear. It was enough to make Youngjae tremble with sudden desire. He groaned, lips still closed, as his vock started to twitch to life.

“Mmm?” Daehyun hummed the question, rather than actually speak it, as he leaned a little away. Youngjae, mildly dazed, fluttered his eyes open.

“God…” He looked the part of a teenage boy after his first kiss. It had Yongguk chuckle lightly.

“I was right.”

“Yeah,” Youngjae shifted to glance over a shoulder at the deep-voiced man. “Partially.” Dark eyes shifted downwards and Yongguk grinned, the tiers parting to show his gums.

Without having to wait another moment, getting the hint, the leader leaned and kissed Youngjae. Twisting in the arms holding him, Youngjae made it so their kiss was full and delicious. Nudging their noses together, he tasted his hyung and trembled just so. Daehyun pressed to his back, nudging him with his own hardening length. Those plump lips found a shoulder, teeth scraping in a light bite.

“Come to my room.” Daehyun murmured, running nose nose along the place he had bitten. “It’ll be empty… Except for us.” Youngjae, startled by the proposal, leaned away from his hyung’s mouth to watch the two men pressing to him. The innocent blinking he did had both men chuckling lightly, caressing up sides and arms.

“Right now?”

“Got any other plans?” Daehyun snorted the words, Youngjae bashfully grinning but shaking his head. “Alright, then let’s go.” With one last kiss from Daehyun, Youngjae was spun and nudged forward. The man stumbled briefly but moved himself forward. Soft, socked feet padded along the floor. He could hear the two behind him but he looked back one or twice anyway. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary: it was just the three of them walking. Yet Youngjae was hyper aware of what the two had planned, and he couldn’t wait.

Youngjae could feel Yongguk at his back the whole time they walked but it only got worse once they entered Daehyun’s room. Those strong arms went around him and he inhaled, hearing the click and lock of the door. Daehyun turned around, smiling as Youngjae felt Yongguk bury his nose in the crook of his neck and hug him from behind. The press of Yongguk’s hard girth twitched against his backside and he flushed up nice and hot. He turned his face to try and look at Yongguk but Daehyun snagged his jaw and brought their mouths together. It was one of the most amazing kiss he’d ever experienced, but they seemed to only be getting much better from there.

Tongue in his mouth felt and tasted better, the feeling of Yongguk’s mouth on his throat only heightening everything. Daehyun’s hands moved to Youngjae’s chest where they tugged his shirt up and then hands touched his bare abdomen. The moan that ripped from him was swallowed by Daehyun. The hands pushed, nudging Youngjae sideways where Yongguk was able to grab his mouth and kiss him.

This left Daehyun to pull on Youngjae’s shirt, arms lifting and bodies moving briefly from each other until the article of clothing flew away. This spurred the youngest of the three to grab at the closest shirt-Yongguk’s-and pull. The eldest smiled as he allowed the shirt to get tossed somewhere, both pairs of dark eyes going to Daehyun who was standing and watching the with a hip gently cocked out.

“Want it off of me?” He gave a teasing tug to his shirt, Yongguk chuckling as he watched Youngjae nearly whine. The youngest nodded, going to assist in removing the shirt but Yongguk stopped him with a hand that felt far too erotic on his wrist and breath on his throat that made him tremble.

“Naked. Bed.” Daehyun motioned to the bed as he slowly started walking backwards to it.

“Love it when he does that.” Yongguk rumbled the words against Youngjae’s throat. He leaned back, hands going down to his own pants.

Youngjae jerked to do his own. He tried to walk forward just as his pants slid down and he stumbled a little, catching himself on the edge of the dresser with a shoulder. He gave a bashful look to the two in the room, Daehyun the only one to really notice, and then kicked off his pants. He noticed Yongguk watching him, holding out a hand down by his hip, so Youngjae rid himself of his boxers and then joined his hyung, both naked, as they headed after the man leaning against the edge of the bed.

Daehyun lifted hands as the two came close, stopping them by pressing lightly to the center of their chests, and leaned forward to give a kiss to both. Their hands rose about the same time, going directly for his pants. He grinned, bringing the two of them together so they could kiss right in front of him. He jerked a little, Yongguk mildly more aggressive than necessary, but Daehyun simply offered a light snort about it.

Once the pants were nudged down by both parties, Daehyun not lifting a finger he dove into the middle of the two kissing. They enthusiastically brought him into the kiss, hands all over everyone. With this being his first time with them, Youngjae couldn’t stop himself from running his hands all over them. Yongguk chuckled the fourth time the young male felt over his clavicle and reached up, caressing Youngjae’s face.

“Relax, we’re not going to make you leave before you’ve had your fill of us.” Those dark eyes ran down Youngjae’s naked body, eyeing the jutting cock from his curly pubic hair. Raising his gaze back up, grinning crookedly he licked his upper lip. “Or us you.”

Youngjae nodded, unable to stop the minor tremor shivering up his spine. He slid his fingertips to Yongguk’s sternum and turned to Daehyun before touching that mans sternum as well. Smirking a little, he nudged Daehyun back and the man allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed. He turned around onto his hands and knees, giving a glorious view of his naked backside, until he was over by the other end. He then turned around, seeing the two joining him on the bed. Smiling, he grabbed Youngjae and put the male on his back, curling up against his side and partaking in lazy kisses.

Yongguk watched before murmuring about having forgotten something. He pulled off the bed and headed to the drawers. Daehyun glanced over a moment but turned back to Youngjae who was touching along his hyung’s jaw. Tipping his head, he kissed Daehyun’s chin and then felt over his chest. Even though he was headed straight for that crotch, Daehyun grabbed his wrist and thrust it down anyway.

A gasp from them both brought Yongguk’s attention over, one brow raised as he watched Daehyun manipulate the hand to wrap long fingers around his twitching cock. Youngjae was groaning, clearly loving this. With his forgotten thing in tow, the leader came over and crawled back onto the bed. He wound up on the other side of Youngjae, kissed the males chest and biting the corner just before the armpit. Placed on the center of Youngjae’s chest, a bottle of lube was placed. Daehyun snatched it before the youngest male could, nipping at a shoulder as he pulled away.

Youngjae watched Daehyun push up a little and then watch Yongguk leave a rough hicky on Youngjae just below the collar. The young male arched, gasping, a hand sliding into dark hair and gripping tight. With a whine, he rocked his hips and Daehyun reached down, curling his hand over that cock and stroking it slowly, teasing. Youngjae moaned hard into the air, scratching nails down Daehyun’s arm looking for a hold, wrapping fingers around flesh. He encouraged the stroking, Yongguk’s mouth moving to another spot on his chest to bite and suckle.

Daehyun moved down, licking along the pelvic line, hand still moving, only to give his own hickey by a hipbone. Youngjae murmured unintelligibly until both mouths lifted off. Daehyun nudged Yongguk, making eye contact before kissing. Their tongues visibly slid in and out of each others mouths before they pulled back.

“Bottom or top,” Daehyun asked, the hand stroking Youngjae pulling off to slid up the mas chest. “We’re putting you in the middle.” He stated to Youngjae, smiling and bowing to give a quick kiss to the mans ribs.

“Ahh.. okay. Yeah,” Youngjae enjoyed that idea. It meant he got both of their majority attentions. He was perfectly okay with that. Proving that he was, he glanced between the two males before pushing gently up to is elbows. Yongguk moved out of the way to avoid getting hit in the face. Youngjae smiled as he shifted, rolling his hip, and then rolled over onto Yongguk. Legs spread wide, he straddled that lap and groaned, feeling the hard press of his hyung’s cock against his sensitive inner thigh.

Stoeng hands went to his thighs, gripping for a moment before the two of them settled with Yongguk flat on his back. Daehyun made an appreciative hum, smiling, before he came over. He touched along both thighs as he crossed behind the men, coming to kneel on his knees at their side. Youngjae looked at him, eyes taking in the man. His gaze went down to the twitching cock and he shifted on Yongguk, making the male groan and knead those hips.

“Suck him,” Yongguk ordered, staring at Youngjae. The man had been so keen to taste Daehyun, it only seems appropriate. Flushing, as if it were something embarrassing, Youngjae swallows hard. Daehyun leaned back and arched his hips invitingly, giving himself a stroke or two.

“We’ll get me on top soon enough.” Daehyun assured the younger, moving his thumb over the tip of his girth. With those words, Youngjae nodded. He leaned over, moving somewhat awkwardly so he could keep straddling their leader, and lowered down.

Daehyun put a hand on Youngjae’s back encouraging as he felt the mans warm breath. Chewing his lower lip, letting it pop put, he locked gazes with Yongguk who moved his hand to grip Youngjae. The cock in his hand throbbed, the mouth close to Daehyun’s crotch groaning. A slippery tongue glided over the tip and Daehyun rolled his head back in expectation.

He was not let down. Yongguk took it upon himself to line both cocks up and rub them in his hand, rolling hips upward because he knew Youngjae was focused at both places. The tongue shifted to spread saliva, the heat of his mouth opening wider to take the tip of that cock into his warmth. The glide of his mouth had Daehyun groan, thankful he’d already tossed his head back.

“Ahhh, mmm…” he gently cooed, rubbing his hand lazily along those shoulders as Youngjae started to go further down. He was clicking the whole length with liquid, making the glide easier. It couldn’t have been easy, what with Yongguk jerking him off. It got even worse, though, when Yongguk motioned for the bottle-he had to tap a thigh for attention-and Daehyun handed over the lube.

Youngjae either chose to ignore or didn’t hear when the cap popped up. Daehyun felt the back of the young male a throat as he watched two fingers get coated with clear liquid. They were rubbed together, Yongguk not paying attention to the watching eyes, and he reached down.

Daehyun knew what was coming but he still was caught off guard. There were plenty of ways Youngjae could react but the moment those fingers touched him, he jerked forward. The cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat and then some, Youngjae nearly taking the whole thing before he shoved back and gagged, pulling off.

“Warning next time…” He snarled quietly, glaring at Yongguk who couldn’t hide the amused smile on his face. Daehyun frowned, not sure why the man would have had that reaction for just being touched. If he was that sensitive, this would be difficult. However, before he could ask, he watched Yongguk’s arm flex and knew that the leader had entered. At least one finger was inside of Youngjae, which would explain the jerk. Trembling from how hard that made him throb, he put a hand to the back of that head and encouraged Youngjae back on him. The young male obliged, pulling that cock back into his mouth.

Feeling the head bob, he massaged his fingers through those hairs, feeling that scalp. Youngjae moaned, rippling pleasure though the cock in his mouth, as Yongguk pushed deeper in. The man was busy pumping into the young male, there was no doubt that he’d stopped stroking. Daehyun realized Yongguk was prepping that backside so he could fuck Youngjae. It made him throb which had Youngjae grunt appreciatively.

Lightly thrusting up into that mouth, Daehyun noticed when Yongguk added another finger and then when he started scissoring to relax the tight muscle. At some point, Youngjae couldn’t help but pull off most of the way and simply suckle on the head while he moaned around the needy girth.

“Hold on, lift up.” Yongguk rumbled out the words, tone low but deep. Youngjae pulled off and looked down between his body and Yongguk’s, eyeing how the leader pushed his thick cock back and under Youngjae. Rising up to his hands, Youngjae gave Daehyun a gorgeous view as the twitching cock was coated with lube and then lined up. Youngjae softly moaned, feeling the cockhead get moved lightly back and forth across his entrance before those strong hips flexed.

How delicious it felt, Youngjae thought to himself, as his body was forced to open. At such an odd angle he felt the glide right along his side walls. Groaning, he pressed his face into one of Daehyun’s thighs, unable to mentally comprehend how to work his mouth at the moment. The only thing he was aware of, aside from the warm lap in which he rested, was the movement of Yongguk and his hips as they worked to sink that cock hilt-deep. When it finally happened, Yongguk pushed up and ground himself into the youngest male. It had Youngjae shiver, nipping the plump thigh in front of his mouth.

“Mm, you can use that mouth for better things.” Daehyun suggested and Youngjae got up, sinking back down on that girth without even hesitating. He got a surprised gasp from Daehyun, which made him smile the best he could with the thick flesh stuffed down his throat. Keeping his hand on that head, Daehyun encouraged Youngjae to keep going even as Yongguk started to work in and out of his body.

Watching Yongguk’s fingers make indents in Youngjae’s hips had Daehyun want desperately to thrust. He attempted to, the glide easy on how slick Youngjae had made him, but he was stopped by a hand pushing on his hip.

With a low, calmly frustrated growl, Daehyun pulled back. He nudged that mouth off of him and smiled warmly when Youngjae looked up, appearing somewhat concerned despite the way his body jerked with each thrust. Daehyun smoothed a hand over a cheek and shifted backwards until he could kiss those lips. He thought he’d be able to taste more of himself but it was just far more slippery than usual. Youngjae, arching up on his hands, kissed back with enthusiasm, their faces shifting against each other with every thrust.

“So gorgeous,” Daehyun murmured as he pulled back. Youngjae blinked at him, his mind appearing rather blurred with all the attentions. Smirking, his hyung shifted and moved out of the way. Daehyun could feel eyes on him as he walked on knees to get behind the two men copulating. HIs hands rubbed up and down Youngjae’s backside and thighs, touch light. The way he could see Yongguk thrusting into that body was enough to pulse through him so hard it nearly hurt. Youngjae had brought himself to straighten out, straddling Yongguk properly and it had left the male able to dig far deeper into the younger.

“Where do you want me to finish?” Daehyun asked, rising up sideways so he could rub up and down that spine with one hand, enjoying the view and sounds being made. He stroked himself slowly, feeling the saliva starting to dry but he didn’t mind. There would be plenty of lube when the time came.

“I’d like someone in my mouth…” Youngjae managed, voice shaken. He looked over his shoulder at Daehyun who grinned, having leaned so far to the side that he was on his free hand. He continued to pet Youngjae’s spine and rear. The thrusting stopped, Yongguk’s grip on those hips tightening as he slowly pushed all the way in and then flexed to pull Youngjae all the way off of him.

“I call dibs on that.” Yongguk rumbled out the words, needy tones thick and heavy. Youngjae whipped his head around to give his leader a look that Daehyun couldn’t see but could imagine. “I’ll wash off first, I swear.”

It was a mildly awkward experience, Yongguk wiggling out from underneath the younger male. When he managed to get up, he got to his feet and walked quietly to the door. Both remaining men waited until Yongguk had tugged pants on before heading out of the room and to the bathroom.

“I’m not going ass to mouth.” Youngjae murmured, as if he felt the need to justify what had just happened. Daehyun snagged the bottle of lube, chuckling lightly.

“No one asked you to.” He spread the lube over himself, his body so needy from the blowjob that he thrust into his hand without thinking about it. “You have such a nice ass.” Daehyun raised a hand and swatted Youngjae, gaining a surprised yelp and then a pleased hum. The backside swayed at him, Youngjae pushing back into the hand that caressed him after the swat.

“Probably nicer on the inside.” Youngjae cooed, Daehyun shooting out a laugh at the mans suave come-on. Nodding, the elder moved himself into position and teased that entrance with the head of his cock. The young male groaned, twitching his legs just a little further apart.

The spread of him was still there, Yongguk having paved the way, so Daehyun literally slipped right in. THe fit was snug and so very warm. His hyung moaned at the feeling and ground his hips into that backside, fingers leaving dips in those hips. At least Youngjae hadn’t been kidding, it was nicer on the inside. There were no slow lead-ins to thrusting so Daehyun simply pulled back and slammed right in once more. He gripped tight, keeping Youngjae in place, before railing into him.

Only moments passed, the amount of thrusts too many to count even in that time, before Yongguk was back. He slipped in quickly, trying to keep the room hidden from possible prying members, and locked it once more. Smiling huge, he came to the bed and simply watched once he flung the sweats away. Youngjae had shoved his own face into the bed, clawing at the sheets as pleasure ripped through him. He moaned, the loud noises muffled by the bedsheets that wound up stuffed between his teeth the more he was jerked Youngjae bit down, smushing his face into the sheets.

Yongguk moved himself to the bed with his tongue touching his upper lip. He got up on the bed and moved towards that face, careful not to distract away from the rather harsh rutting. Daehyun smiled at Yongguk, winking, and slowed his thrusts. Panting hard, he rubbed his hands up and down that back, pleasure tingling all over his nerves. Youngjae felt so good, especially the way he writhed while being fucked. Youngjae looked up when his brain was able to focus enough for the act. Panting, arms weak, he lifted up with his head and pressed his mouth to Yongguk’s. They kissed while Yongguk moved himself underneath Youngjae’s torso.

Daehyun watched carefully, hand on Youngjae’s back, and started to push downward when Yongguk settled. Youngjae didn’t even ask what was going on, his mouth simply unlocked from those lips and he started to trail kisses and little bites down Yongguk’s body. The leader groaned, watching as the hand pushed more and more until the twitching, clean cock was right up in his face. He tried being nice and slow about it, tongue out and tasting the tip, but Daehyun thrust hard into him and it shoved him partially down the thick length.

Making a noise, he tensed but he didn’t pull off. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks, and started to bob enthusiastically. Daehyun loved watching it, so he started to line his thrusts with the motion. Youngjae’s hands curled in the sheets once more but his mouth was busier than before. He moaned and groaned around that length, trying his hardest to pay attention to the length in his mouth. He let himself drape over Yongguk’s lap, legs spread to his ribs and hands on his shoulder and head. Daehyun kept a tight grip on hips, slamming into him faster and faster until all he could do was let himself get rocked by the power behind the man.

“Jesus…” Yongguk snarled, his cock throbbing between stretched lips. Youngjae remembered that he had told them he wanted one to cum in his mouth and he tried to prepare for that. It was hard to focus, however, when a hand went down around his hip and wrapped around his own neglected girth. Moaning hard, he managed to slip even farther on Yongguk and his hyung hissed in pleasure.

“Can I cum in you?” Daehyun asked, mostly bowed over Youngjae’s back. Having not realized how close the man inside of him was, Youngjae was caught off guard. He tried to speak but the cock in his mouth didn’t let a smidgen of it out in anything but a keen.

Youngjae curled his legs back, his heels digging briefly into the pumping cheeks. He hoped it was enough of a yes to Daehyun to prove his point. He figured he wouldn’t know until the very end. The thrusts went rapid, uncontrolled, and one hand left his hip. Youngjae couldn’t see it but he felt Yongguk lean forward and bend over him. The sound of kissing filled his ears around the smacking of his lips and that crotch against his ass. He groaned hard, knowing they were making out, and came.

“Fuck, he’s cuming.” Daehyun sounded panicked but Youngjae couldn’t stop it. The orgasm was sudden but it was strong and he whined, groaning. His muscles milked the cock in him, needing it more and more. The thrusts continued for most of his release, pleasure rippling through him, until the body behind him tense and thrust in almost too much. With a groan, Yongguk still lodged inside his mouth, he felt the pulsing length inside of him release as deep as it could.

Daehyun moaned hard as his own orgasm pulsed through him. He nudged forward with small thrusts, forcing himself as deep, deeper, as he could go. The feeling of release with those tight, milking muscles around him was heaven. As it ebbed away, he realized he couldn’t remember if he’d had his eyes closed the whole time, but he knew he had to open them back up.

Swallowing hard, breathing harder, he caressed the young mans spine. He didn’t want to pull out, so he stayed in. Curiously, he watched Yongguk caress fingers through the dark strands of Youngjae’s head as the man caught his breath from the power of his pleasure. Yongguk murmured encouragement to him and, without apparent warning, swallowed the leader down again.

Yongguk flinched, surprised, but he wound down to a deep, guttural groan. Eyes rolling up, he leaned back against the wall and simply allowed himself to be devoured. Daehyun stayed inside of Youngjae until he was too soft to and he slipped out. Moving to lie beside the man, he used a hand to join in getting the leader off. His mouth touched over that chest, brining his lying body back up until he was kissing up that whole torso.

The sound of their hyung moaning was getting them both riled up to give him the pleasure they had both had. He was using his hands to knead them both, Youngjae doing his best with his mouth and hand, stroking the parts he couldn’t quite fit between his lips. Daehyun nibbled a collar and then went upwards, latching onto a jaw, chin, and then thrusting his tongue into Yongguk’s mouth. The two made out, Daehyun swallowing his noises, until he tensed.

Yongguk released his hold on the back of Youngjae’s head but there was no way he would pull off. He felt the twitching, the tense muscles, and prepared himself. The splash of hot liquid colored his tongue and he commanded himself to stay put. He swallowed it all down, not moving an inch even when the hips bucked up into him and that cock nudged the back of his throat.

When the man was done, body collapsing in a relaxed pile of himself, Youngjae pulled off and breathed hard, rolling to his side. He curled up against a naked leg, looking up at his two hyungs. Smiling, he kissed the high end of a thigh and Yongguk rubbed his shoulders.

“Can we nap?” Youngjae asked, wiggling to get a bit more comfortable, and Yongguk snorted. Daehyun, enthusiastic about this idea, threw himself behind Youngjae and curled into him, turning the young male into the small spoon.

“Children…” Yongguk murmured, voice thick with release. Regardless, he shimmied down to his back and turned so he was facing the other two. Smiling, he touched over Youngjae’s face and then Daehyun’s, watching them both tuck in and attempt a nap.


End file.
